My farewell to love
by ElsaofArendelle26
Summary: Sorry for the depressing title, I LOVE the word Farewell. Jack lost at a game and he have to right to Elsa that he'll meet her. Because of a misunderstanding, the Queen of Arendelle thinks it's a threat and decides to close the gates (even if she promised to Anna to never do it.). Furious, Anna will find Jack, and Elsa'll go away to fight the threat alone... Good luck everyone !
1. Humanity Faith (Jack Frost)

**/!\ Hi guys ! I'm sorry, it seems like I can't finish all my stories (but don't worry, I won't let you down). I want to warn you that on my profile, I posted a poll about Jelsa : would you like to have a story where Jack is Elsa's father or brother ? I let you vote. Enjoy it ! LOVE XXX /!\**

A stupid game.

I can't help, I'm too bored. Each time it don't have any snow to make and it's not Easter, I play with the kangaroo. It's still a stupid game, though.

We called it Humanity Faith, because it sounds dramatic as hell. Simple : it's like to draw the short straw. If you take the longest straw, you can ask anything to the loser. Really anything, but it has to be for a human. Last time, the bunny had to make a huge egg for a little girl who was about to celebrate her birthday all alone. It didn't bring a lot of friends, but she was really happy to have a big chocolate egg.

This time, I lost.

It's because of the rabbit's paw. Too big, too imprecise. Also, he's sooo impatient ! I hesitated, so he chose the long one, and I had no choice to pick the short one. I'm not used to lose. But still, I'm not a bad loser, so he decided to be nice, for once.

" Didn't you have a crush on someone, someday ? " he asked.

Okay, he didn't want to be nice.

I said no, never and ever. I don't like the idea to fall in love. It's bigger than me, a weakness. The more you care, the more you become distracted. I talk about a fight or something really urgent, where you just have place for survival in your head and heart. But the kangoroo insisted.

" Sure ? Not a little crush ? "

He was coming on my nerves. " What ? You want me to write a love letter ? "

" Nah, just to write you'll visit her - or him, I don't know - and you'll _really_ visit her - or him. "

" What ? This is a double challenge, you have no right ! I can't do both ! "

I interrupted myself. I should have ask for something else, because I _really_ don't have a crush. Well, I had one, okay, just one, but it was _years_ ago ! A girl, I think she was in a kingdom far away, and she looked so sad, it moved me. She had bright blue eyes and long light blonde hair. She was maybe eighteen...

" So, who's this ? "

" I don't know her. I don't even know her name, or where she lives... "

" Let's ask the Man in the Moon, then ! " shrugged the Easter bunny.

I sneered. As if it was as easy as reading a dictionary or a directory ! The Man in the Moon never comes on command, like a dog !

Surprisingly, the Man in the Moon might be also bored, because he appeared immediatly. In a halo of blue light, a blurred silhouette rose. My heart raced and I felt my cheeks blushing. I knew he was reading in my heart, my memory, to find a girl who didn't know I exist.

Finally showed up a young woman, with eyes like ice and a long blonde braid on her left shoulder. She looked calm and peaceful, smiling to me with her red-cherry mouth. One of her eyebrow was frowned, which gave her a little sarcastic look. " Sooo, you're better than me, eh ? " she seemed to ask. Without noticing, I smiled back to her.

" Hum, not bad. " muttered the Easter bunny. " Let's send her our message. "

" Which message ? "

The stupid kangaroo tended me a pen and paper. " You. Lost. " he just said. I couldn't escape.

So I wrote it. With all my anger. With all my frustration about this stupid, stupid game ! After, I called the wind and asked it to bring the message to whom it may concern. And I cursed this game.

But I can't help, I'm too bored.

I _was_ bored.

Because after all this events, I would never _ever_ play to Humanity Faith again. Because I wouldn't be bored ever again.

And because it was a stupid game.


	2. Broken promise (Elsa)

**/!\ Hi Jelsa lovers ! I'm so glad you didn't throw me and my fanfictions into the abyss of oblivion. *giggle nervously* I'm thinking about make you a little surprise that I TOTALLY own, so don't steal it, please please please. It'll take a few days or hours, I still don't know ;) Have fun with my new fanfiction ! (I'll try to work on Wish you were here, soon, for those who are waiting for this.) /!\**

I made a promise, a time ago, to the person I love the most.

A promise I'm about to break in spite of myself.

Six months ago, I froze Arendelle with my powers on ice and snow. Before this, the castle was totally closed to every intrusion. Fortunately, we had an happily ever after and I promised to Anna, my young sister, to never close the gates again. She has suffering long enough the insulation.

But now, it's about to change. For her own good. I wish I had another option, but this paper is worrying me.

_I'll come soon visit you. Just you wait. Your future._

I received it this morning, with my usual mail. It's just an old piece of paper, with these words, written with anger, on it. I can't say if it's a threat or a joke. I don't want anybody to get hurt because I didn't take it seriously. On the other hand, if it's a pleasantry, my people will think I'm paranoid.

I don't know what to do.

In fact, I know exactly what to do, but I don't know what to say to convince my sister. She's about to marry her true love - her _real_ true love, at least. But if I close the gates, they won't be able to go anywhere for their honeymoon. I can't put them in danger, but Anna'll certainly complain. I've hurt her enough by the past and I don't want to repeat the same errors.

But...

But if it's a threat, if she's hurt, I won't forgive myself. She died once, it's enough. The next time will be the right, in a thousand years, I hope.

" What can I do ? " I ask to the wall.

The wall doesn't answer.

I'm all alone with my decisions.

Okay, let's rephrase it. Someone has sent me a message of hate. It's signed _Your future_. It's maybe another suitor. Or an old suitor who didn't forgive me to push him away. These last months, a lot of young men and princes have came to Arendelle to seduce me, but I don't like anyone. They're all stupid or trying to be smart and comprehensive. They're like : " Oh, I know your pain, I know ice powers aren't easy to control, to feel, to conceal, but I'm sure if you try hard enough... " Hey ! I'm not this kind of stereotype princess, so naive and cheerful and optimistic - sorry, Anna. I _know_ what they want. They just want my crown and my body, that's all. True love doesn't exist. Well, for me, it's not meant to be. I was borned to be a queen, that's all. My sister was borned to be a nice and married princess. End of the story. Happily ever after.

So, this _future_ isn't clearly a enemy or an ally, so I have to do my possible not to get everyone hurt. How ? To protect Arendelle from harm. To close the gates, to fight the evil...

Fight the evil... Of course !

If this _future_ comes to Arendelle and attacks the kingdom, I can escape to the mountains and fight him there, far, far away from my loved ones.

And come back and enjoy my victory.

But before, I have to close the gates. It will be temporary, I swear. Just to warn everyone a danger is coming. When this danger will be far away, I'll order to open them.

I wish Anna will understand...

* * *

" Anna, can't you delay a little bit your honeymoon ? " I ask pointblank my sister while dinner.

" Wait, what ? "

" I'm sorry... But I have to close the gates. "

" Why ?! "

" Because... Because that's it ! " I can't tell her my plan, she'll blow it ! It will put her in danger ! She'll want to come with me and I can't take the responsability of this !

" Why ? You promised ! "

" I know, but this won't be forever, okay ? Just one week... perhaps two... or maybe a month or two. "

" My marriage is in fourteen days and eight hours ! "

" Geez, you count it ? "

" Of course I count, I can't _wait_ for my marriage ! And you _won't_ delay it or cancel it ! "

" I'm just trying to protect you... "

" From WHAT ?! "

" None of your buisness. "

" Yes it's my buisness because it's my MARRIAGE ! "

" Anna, don't be so childish... "

" I HATE YOU ! "

She leaves the kitchen in a storm of dishes colliding and angry steps. I sigh and try to eat, but I can't swallow anything anymore. I feel bad for her. At this moment, Kristoff comes in. He whistles, impressed.

" I heard your little discussion... Pretty hard. "

I point him with my fork, wondering if it's a potential weapon. " I forbid you to say anything. "

" Sorry, I can't help. "

Silence. My future brother in law is still looking at my fork, but he finds the courage to ask. " So, you're gonna close the gates... "

" It won't be forever. "

" Is it because of the marriage ? "

" Not at all. But I count on you to explain it to Anna. "

He shrugges. I sigh. He's easier to convince than my stubborn sister ! I raise up and leave the kitchen, quietly. I'll protect my sister and my kingdom from harm, even if I have to fall on my knees to be forgive by Anna.

Before going to sleep, I call a guard. " What do you want, Your Majesty. "

I take a deep breathe. " Close the gates. "

**/!\ So, how do you like it so far ? /!\**


	3. One month (AnnaJack FrostElsa)

**/!\ Hi guys, thanks for your reviews ! Which fanfic is your favorite, so far ? I've posted a poll about my quality as an author. All constructive suggestions are welcome ! Enjoy it ! /!\**

One month has passed since I talked to Elsa.

I sulk, because she closed the gates. Kristoff and I were supposed to get married last week, but we couldn't go outside. So we were forced to delay it ! A year ! A year to wait ! I can't handle this !

I'm running to my sister's office. I can't play the crybaby anymore. I need to talk to her, like an adult.

She's not there. I decide to wait for her. It feel stale in there. I open a window, but a gust of wind make every piece of paper flying through the room. Ooooh, what am I gonna do ? Pick it up, of course ! I try to make a nice little amount, but something is caughting my eye.

_I'll come soon visit you. Just you wait. Your future._

I don't quite understand it, but I guess it has troubled my sister. I don't know why, but I feel something in my throat, like crying... Poor Elsa, always worrying about me and her people...

" Right, I have to fix this ! No one will harm my sister ! "

I go see this jerk, right now, and I'll show him what it's like to threat the queen of ice and snow ! I take the paper with me and I'll... I'll...

I'll do what ? I can ask every single peasant if he wrote this... Let's see. It's just signed : your future. Perhaps it's a prince ! Perhaps Hans... Grrr, this bastard ! No, he wouldn't dare... Duke of Weselton ? Neither. Too chicken.

" I'll bring it to Pabbie. Perhaps he'll know what to do with this. "

To take a decision is reassuring me. I'm more quiet. But I have to go, now...

I throw a glance to Elsa's desk. " Don't worry, sis', I'll protect you... And I'm finally getting married ! "

* * *

One month has passed since the last time I played to Humanity Faith.

I still refuse to go see this girl. I don't know why. I'm afraid she won't see me. Or if she does, what will she think about me ? A little guy who's flying ? Who am I, Peter Pan ?

Anyway, Easter bunny is teasing me about this, so I have to do it quickly.

The sooner the better.

* * *

One month has passed since the gates are closed. Anna doesn't talk to me at all. Her marriage is about to be cancelled, or postponed for a year. Queen's order.

I begin to consider I maybe freaked out. The threatner didn't show up at all. But each time I think about it, I shiver and stay on my position. Yes, Anna is suffering, but I want her to be safe. I'm just trying to protect her !

But she always told me she wasn't afraid.

NO ! We don't know what's the danger. We don't have to take risks. I just need to protect my people...

By going away.

This strange guy is aiming me, so I'll go away and draw him to me. We'll fight. And if I don't go back, Anna will have to keep the gates close, to be as safe as possible. Okay, it's perhaps the worst plan, but I'm so afraid to harm anyone...

_Conceal, don't feel. Breathe. You're not any little weak girl, you're the queen of the ice and snow ! It's just to prevent from danger. It won't be long._

I have to write to my sister, because she doesn't want to talk to me. I lay on my bed and try to write on the cover of a book.

_Dearest Anna,_

_I just want to say I love you. Someone is putting us in great danger, I still don't know who it is, but I'll find out. I'm going in the mountains, don't try to follow me or anything. When I'll come back, Kristoff and you will getting married. If I don't, keep the gates closed as long as you feel the danger._

_Your sister, Elsa_

I remember that I don't have any envelope in my bedroom, so I rush to my office. There is a lot of paper, the window is open... What happened ? Did a stranger come in ? I hear footsteps... I prepare my hands...

It's a guard. He's looking at me, a little bit afraid and a lot worried. " Your Majesty... I'm sorry... Princess Anna... "

" What ?! What happened ? "

" Princess Anna is gone. "


	4. Hide and Seek (Elsa & Jack Frost)

I rushed into Kristoff as soon as I came into the courtyard.

" Kristoff, do you know... "

" Yeah. "

I threw a look to the stables. The lads were avoiding my angry eyes. According to them, princess Anna was so in a hurry, she almost forgot to harness her horse. Why did she run away ?

No, it didn't matter now. I had to go far away from Arendelle. If she was gone since a little time, Kristoff would be able to join her. I demanded a little storm of snowflakes, just in case she was faster than I thought ; I would slow her down as good as I could.

" Kristoff, seek for her. Be prudent. I'm sorry, I can't go with you. "

" What ? But... She went on a journey to save you and... "

" I save her my way, you search her your way, okay ? Queen's order ! "

Usually, when I shouted this, people were listening to me. But this time, my perhaps future brother in law stood frozen, stared at me. Then, he moved.

" Be safe, Your Majesty. "

" Thanks, you too. "

My heart told me to follow him and to seek for my sister, but my mind said it was safer to go in the mountains and wait for my enemy. I sowed ice steps on my way, as a track.

At this time, I never felt so alone. This trip reminded me bad memories, but also good feelings, like when I let my powers go. I whished someone could just understand my acitons, my thoughts, governed by magic and duties...

" Focus ! " I told myself. " Arendelle's in danger. You have to save it. For once, it's not you ! "

My laughter was sad.

* * *

" It's today or never, Jack Frost ! "

I don't know what passed through the bunny's mind, but I had to suffer it. He was pushing me to go down to Earth and accomplish this stupid challenge of Humanity Faith.

Gods, I hate this game !

Before I changed my mind, I let my body fall down. Wind was caring me, I was lighter than air. For a moment, I forgot all about it : this strange girl, the game, the Bunnymund. And then, it caught me again. I sighed and touched down.

Ice.

It was cold.

For the first time, cold was bothering me. I looked down to my feet and saw frost. It wasn't mine. Though, it looked like... footprints. Little footprints. I thought about the young woman and her eyebrow. _Sooo, you're better than me..._

I smiled again. Who was I fooling. I wanted to see her. After all this time... I remembered a little girl playing with the snow. I just saw her once and my heart skipped a beat. I was charmed by her talents, her creativity, her laughter. And then, I forgot about her, because I didn't want to be a pervert !

But now, she was all grown-up, no ?

I gulped. I was too hopeful. She didn't even know me. This girl would probably freak out.

Against my will, I began to follow the steps. I didn't know where it leaded me, but I was ready to face it. It was like a game. Hide-and-seek. " Ready, not ready, I'm going ! "

I'll find you.

Wherever I go, I'll always find you.


End file.
